Worst Kept Secrets
by agentwhite
Summary: There are some secrets that arn't worth keeping. James P. Sullivan AKA Sulley will soon find that out while attending Monsters University where he'll meet Randall Boggs. Together they will learn just how devastating a secret may be, kept or told. (Co-written with CyXandrix,cover art by thedoodlebug)


**WKS chapter 1: Promise**

**Alright boys and girls! So This here is the begining of hopefully a great story brought to you by myself, and my partner in crime CyXandrix. I'll link you all his links below. So far we've been working on fics for the ROTG fandom, but at this moment we have come together once again to bring you this! (while working on...1..2..3..ok 5 other projects...) Anyway we both do hope that you enjoy, with myself working, and CyX going to school it's taken us a while to get this up. This was brought to you by equal efforts from CyXandrix and myself.**

**Here we bring you a story featuring Randall and Sulley, and yes this is a slash pairing so eventually they will get together. We're telling you now because come on, it's obvious. We honestly don't feel that there is a need fo a summary, so we just hope that you enjoy, review, and keep on reading.**

**Basic disclaimers, we own nothing, none of these characters, trademarks NOTHING. Oh but if only...**

* * *

Randall wove quickly through the mass of students that thronged the halls of Monster U, dodging around the groups of students that seemed to congregate at random intervals all throughout the hallways making it all but impossible to go from class to class. Of course Randall, with his lithe body small stature and ability to walk along the walls and ceiling when really necessary had no problems getting to his classes on time, or ten minutes early as the case may be. Ducking past two girls who didn't even seem to notice him with a mumbled 'pardon me' Randall made his way to the seat in the middle of the front row that had become his over the last week. While 'Scaring History' wasn't exactly the most exciting subject he'd ever studied, Randall wanted to be sure to hear everything his professor said, which got difficult when his lower jaw started to come lose, and being closer helped with that.

It wasn't long before other students started filing into the room, the seats filling up from the back forward leaving most of the first two rows empty save for Randall and a couple students forced there by a lack of seats farther away. Their professor slid into the room just as the ball rang, leaving a trail of slime behind him as he took his place behind the podium in the front of the room. "Good morning class, I assume you all finished the assigned reading?" There was an unintelligible murmur from the class at large in response while Randall nodded, of course he'd finished the reading for this week, and several more weeks for that matter. "I hope for your sakes you did, how else will you do well on the pop quiz?" A groan rose up from the class at the announcement just as the handle of the door clicked.

Sulley made his way through the nearly empty hallway, heading toward his first class of the day and wondering why exactly he'd thought it was a good idea to take an 10 A.M. Course. He payed little attention to the bell that marked him as being tardy, continuing at the same leisurely pace and startling several students who were sitting at a nearby table with a large yawn that was more than a little roar. He soon came to his classroom, slipping in causally and heading toward a seat near the beck of the room that a friend had saved for him. "Kindly take out a sheet of paper and answer the questions on the board and do not make this a habit young man." Said the professor without looking up from the screen of his laptop.

"Sorry, won't let it happen again." Sulley said as he plopped down in his seat.

"Mmmmm." The professor responded, sounding unconvinced.

Sulley groaned as he read the first question on the board and had no idea what it was even talking about...maybe he should have done that reading after all. Glancing around superstitiously in hopes of catching a glimpse of the answer his eyes fell on another student, he knew his name was Randall from the various 'getting to know each other' activities they'd been forced to do in the classes he had with the guy, sitting back in his chair reading a small paperback book. Well it was obvious who the nerd of this class was, as if the seat in the front of the room didn't give it away enough.

After jotting down some random facts he remembered from last class in hopes of at least partial credit Sulley spent most of the remainder of the class amusing himself with the old rubber pencil trick. As the end of the class was fast approaching and most students were packing up their books the professor cleared his throat. "Before you leave, I'm going to assign partners for your midterm project, which will take the place of a proper exam and be worth forty percent of your final grade." Sulley sighed, he hated when a single thing was worth so much of your grade cause it put so much more pressure on you to do well, at least he got a partner for this one though, and with any luck it would be someone who actually cared about this stuff. Sulley leaned his hand on his cheek waiting until he heard the professor call his name. "Sullivan and...Boggs." Sulley looked down at the lizard like monster who had turned in his seat to look at him and couldn't help but smile, already thinking of the easy A.

Randall sat at the desk in his dorm, the rooms only light the screen of his laptop and the only sounds the near continuous tap of his midterm project slowly taking shape upon it and the occasional flip of the pages of a book. Randall relished the silence, something that he never had when his roommate was there, but Mike was out for the night and Randall was hard at work. The peace was almost enough to make him forget the fact that he was once again working on his 'group project' alone because once again Sullivan had decided to not show up for their work session. Not that this was a new thing for Randall, he'd learned a longtime ago that getting good grades on group work often meant just doing all the work yourself, but usually his 'partners' at least had the courtesy to show up and pretend to do something helpful.

A rattling from the doorknob was Randall's first sign that his peaceful night alone was probably coming to an end earlier then he would have liked, which was odd because Mike was rarely back before midnight on a Friday night and it was just barely eight. Thinking that his roommate probably forgot something, as usual, Randall sighed, stood up, and walked over to open the door.

Mike jumped as the door seemed to open of its own accord, his singular eye squinting into the darkness of the room. "You trying to give me a heart attack?" Mike asked before slipping past Randall into the room and flicking on the light.

"Sorry." Randal said, his tone irritated as he squinted against the sudden glare of the florescent light. "I thought you were out for the night like usual."

Mike held up a finger as he went over to his dresser and started digging through the drawers, tossing folded clothes out of the way haphazardly in his search for whatever he'd forgotten. "I know I left my meal-card around here somewhere..." he mumbled just loud enough for Randall to hear him.

The purple monster sighed and shook his head as he sat down at his desk to refocus on his project, he still had a lot of work to do tonight if he wanted to keep with his self-imposed schedule and it would be nice to get to sleep before midnight tonight. As the sound of Mike's continued rummaging shook Randall from his work twice before he finally said "Don't you hide it under your pillow?" not bothering to turn around.

There was a moment of silence followed by the patter of small feet as Mike crossed the room to his bed, followed by a victorious exclamation of "Found it!" followed by a loud kissing sound "Oh my darling I will never lose you again!" Randall turned his head to see Mike cradling the small rectangle of plastic like a newborn child and rolled his eyes at his antics. Most days Randall found Mike's behavior somewhere between mildly amusing and irksome, but with the large amount of work he had yet to finish that night it was downright aggravating. "Well if you're quite done making out with your meal-card, I'd hoped for some peace and quiet tonight to finish some work."

Mike looked at him quizzically, completely unfazed by his less then friendly tone "What's got your tail in a knot? You're usually finished with your work by this time...hell you're usually done by lunch. Finally find a subject that is actually a challenge?"

"Yes" Randall's voice was now a hiss as he continued to tap away at his keyboard "People."

Mike frowned at Randall's vague answer and walked over to read over his shoulder, his singular eye moving back and forth quickly as he scanned the first few sentences. "This is that history project you got shackled with Sullivan on isn't it?" Thinking for a moment later Mike snapped his fingers in understanding "Wait, he stood you up again, didn't he?"

Randall closed his eyes and sighed, there would be no shutting up his far too nosy for his own good roommate now. "You make it sound like I'm dating the giant tie-die dust mop." Randall said with destine, finding the very idea laughable, he'd probably have better luck having a meaningful conversation with an actual dust mop then Sullivan, intellectually challenged fratboy that he was. Besides, he was 100% sure he wouldn't have been interested even if Randall hadn't found the idea repugnant. "But yes, he was supposed to be helping me with this tonight."

"Mhm, mhm, and how does that make you feel?" Mike asked, stroking his chin. Chuckling at the low hiss coming from the lizard like monster pointedly ignoring him Mike grinned and leaned against Randall's desk. "If I were you I'd just break it off with the big loaf, he clearly doesn't know how treat his dates." Mike was honestly surprised that those purple rimmed glasses didn't melt from the intensity of the glare Randall was shooting him. He cleared his throat nervously before continuing "Seriously though, why do you let him get away with doing this? You're going to do all the work and he's going to get a free A, how it that fair? If it were me I'd go drag his fuzzy ass back here and make him help, not that you could actually drag him but, well you know what I mean."

Randall gritted his teeth, reminding himself that, were Mike to vanish mysteriously he would likely be a prime suspect "Because, I would waste more time trying to find him and get him back here then I would save fixing the mistakes he would undoubtedly make were he actually here."

"That might be true, but it's still not fair! Come one, I know where to find his dorm, lets go get him and make him earn his A." Mike seemed to think for a second "Or at least torment him with scaring history."

"What are the chances that you will let this go and just let me get back to work?" Randall asked, his tone resigned.

"Ummm, I'd say about one in a million, give or take a couple."

"Wonderful." Randall sighed, slowly turning in his chair and stood "Well then lets get this over with. Lead the way."

After several minutes of wandering through several floors Randall had the sinking suspicion that Mike had no idea where he was going, despite his assurances to the contrary. When Mike had led them through two floors only to once again end up at the dorm's front desk Randall had had enough of this waste of time. "So, exactly how long are we going to wander around hoping we run into him?"

"I was gonna give it another twenty minutes." Mike answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Randall let out a combination sigh and growl before stalking over to the young woman currently manning the front desk. She was a young monster, the single eye in the center of her face was scanning an open book as he approached, her purple hair writhing around itself slightly. Before he could say anything she spoke "Can I help you?" not bothering to look up from her book.

"Uhhh, yes," Randall said hesitating slightly until he noticed several serpentine faces staring at him from within her hair "I was wondering if you could help me find someone's dorm?"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said sweetly "but I can't give dorm room numbers." She looked sincerely sorry to not be of any help, which tempered Randall's response.

"Damn, I really was supposed to meet with Sullivan today."

She perked up at Randall's comment "You mean Sulley?"

...Was it a rule that all the pretty girls knew all the fratboys? "Yeah, him..."

"Oh, is he tutoring you or something?"

The girl seemed completely oblivious to the ice in Randall's response. "Something like that."

"Well he's probably at the party down at Roar Omega Roar."

Huh, well would you look at that, this might actually work yet. Randall gave an approximation of a smile "Thanks, I'll check for him there."

"Come on, we're heading to Roar Omega Roar, Sullivan is partying." Randall said, stepping away from the help desk and waved for Mike to follow him, suddenly feeling the indigence that Mike had been talking about earlier.

The RoR house was rocking when Randall and Mike arrived, and that wasn't a metaphor, the building itself was actually swaying ever so slightly from the throngs of people crammed into the building. "How are we ever going to find him in all these people?" Mike lamented as he pushed through the crowed, only to find that he was alone, Randall nowhere to be found.

Randall cut through the crowd the same as any other, most of the people he passed too engrossed in their revelry to even notice his passage, eyes scanning the jostle of bodies for bright blue fur. It wasn't until his third full circuit of the house, when he was just about to give up on this whole stupid search, that Randall finally caught a glimpse of bright blue and purple fur through the press of bodies. Narrowing his eyes Randall let out a low hiss as he set himself straight toward Sullivan who had just slipped from the overcrowded room into a hallway.

"Hey, Sullivan!" he called, his movement more than a little angry as he stalked toward the considerably larger monster. He stopped as Sullivan turned around to face him, his expression souring further when the ti-die jerk actually had the nerve to smile at him and give a little wave.

"Oh, hey man. Killer party huh?" Sulley said conversationally.

"I just got here." Randall said flatly.

"Oh, well there's some really good cake pie thing in the kitchen, you should see if there is any left." He said pointing with his thumb in the direction where Randall could only assume where the kitchen was.

"I'm not staying very long, just here looking for my partner for my scarring History project, we were supposed to work on our project tonight." He said, his voice a forced casual as he gave Sullivan a very pointed look over the rims of his thick purple glasses.

Sulley's face fell at Randall's words "Oh, ah, yeah..."

"Don't 'yeah' me, this is he third time you've blown off our project!" Randall was shouting now, drawing looks from several people around them but he couldn't honestly care less.

"Hey, calm down man. I-" Sulley held his hands out as he tried to quiet Randall but the purple monster cut him off.

"No! Don't think I'm going to do all the work and let you mooch off my good grade Sullivan, I will tell the professor you didn't help at all with the project." Sulley looked appropriately contrite at Randall's words and seemed to be about to say something when another voice came from just behind Randall.

"There you are!" Mike exclaimed "You are impossible to follow you know tha- oh you found him!"

Not wanting to get cut off again Sulley quickly spoke "Hey I'm sorry for flaking out, how about I promise not to miss the next meeting and you don't mention anything to the professor?" He said, his voice just a little bit pleading.

"You had better Sullivan. If you don't though..." Randall let the threat float in the air as he turned and stalked away from Sulley. He let out an angry breath through his nose, all four of his hands clenched into small fists. Mike made to follow him, but not before pointing to his singular eye, then to Sulley, repeating the gesture as he walked away until he was out of sight of the blue monster. Sulley sighed as the pair retreated, resigning himself to the fact that he would have to be sure not to miss that next meeting if he didn't want to be retaking the class next semester. But his resignation faded the moment one of the other party goers wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him and his attention back to the party.

TBC

* * *

**And there you have it our first chapter. And it only took a month...Anywho hope that you liked it. Remember now reviews make the world go round, and it also helps motivate us for faster updates. Leave any suggestions if you'd like, we are more than happy to hear them. Also any creative critics will be nice as well.**

**Unfortunately FF wont allow me to add links here. So if you'd like to look CyXandrix up you'll find him on Deviant Art and here as well under the same name. He has some great ROTG work on them. **

**See you all till the next chapter.**


End file.
